Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box
|type = Album |typedescriptor = Studio Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = January 21, 2015 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, CD-BD, digital download |recorded = 2013-2014 |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 2nd best album (2014) |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = }} Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box (完熟Berryz工房 The Final Completion Box) is compilation album by Berryz Koubou, as well as their final album. It will be released on January 21, 2015 in 3 editions: 2 limited and 1 regular. Limited Edition A contains 3 CDs, 2 Blu-ray discs and a photobook. Limited Edition B contains 3 CDs, 2 DVDs and a booklet. Both the DVD and Blu-ray in the limited editions feature all music videos and a audio documentary. The Regular Edition contains 6 CDs, with the latter 3 containing coupling tracks, stageplay songs and Hello! Project cover songs. Tracklist CD Tracklist Disc 1 #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! #Piriri to Yukou! #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Koi no Jubaku #Special Generation #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #21ji Made no Cinderella #Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai #Jiriri Kiteru #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #Munasawagi Scarlet #VERY BEAUTY #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #Dschinghis Khan Disc 2 #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #MADAYADE #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Seishun Bus Guide #Rival #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #Ryuusei Boy #Otakebi Boy WAO! #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Maji Bomber!! #Shining Power #Heroine ni Narou ka! #Ai no Dangan #Aa, Yo ga Akeru #Be Genki Disc 3 #Cha cha SING #WANT! #Asian Celebration #Golden Chinatown #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Otona na no yo! #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni #Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta #Love together! #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (04-13-15 Kanjuku Complete Ver.) Regular Edition Bonus CDs Disc 4 #BERRY FIELDS #Natsu Wakame #Kaccho Ee! #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #Passion E-CHA E-CHA #Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... #Yume de Do Up #Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me #Nigiyaka na Fuyu - Berryz Koubou & Yaguchi Mari #Toshoshitsu Taiki #Suhada Pichipichi #Aitai Kedo... #Gaki Taishou #Seishun Oodoori #Warera! Berryz Kamen #Darling I LOVE YOU (Berryz Koubou Ver.) #Maji Good Chance Summer Disc 5 #Furare Pattern #Sono Subete no Ai ni #MOON POWER #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Spark Ver.) #Chotto Samishii na #Hero Arawaru! #Omoide #Otona ni wa Naritakunai Hayaku Otona ni Naritai #Mou, Kodomo ja nai Watashi na no ni... #Loving you Too much #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou - Momochi (Tsugunaga Momoko feat. Berryz Koubou) #Yuuki wo Kudasai! #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #I like a picnic #I'm so cool! #Koisuru Technique Disc 6 #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute #Tanjunsugi na no Watashi... # Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) - Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG - Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute #Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix - Dschinghis Khan x Berryz Koubou #Dschinghis Khan Piston Nishizawa Two Turntable Remix - Dschinghis Khan x Berryz Koubou #Elegant Girl - Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako / Berryz Koubou) #Heroine ni Narou ka! (Early Ver.) #Marui Taiyou (Unrealeased Cover Ver.) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #GET UP! Rapper (Unrealeased Cover Ver.) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #Pittari Shitai X'mas! (Unrealeased Cover Ver.) #Yatto Aeta ne (New Recording) #Thank You Very Berry (New Recording) #Warera Jeanne (New Recording) Featured Members *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha (Uncredited) **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *Yaguchi Mari (Regular Edition, Disc 4, Track #9 Only) *℃-ute (Regular Edition, Disc 6, Tracks #1, #3 & #4 Only) *Dschinghis Khan (Regular Edition, Disc 6, Tracks #5 & #6 Only) **Steve Bender **Wolfgang Heichel **Leslie Mándoki **Louis Hendrik Potgieter **Edina Pop **Henriette Strobel Concert Performances *TBA Album Information *TBA Trivia *The album was announced on November 12, 2014 at a release event for their last single, Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta. *The album includes a new song "Love together!". Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project Category:2015 Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2015 DVDs Category:Last Album Category:Best Albums